Sleep
by CommanderFlynn
Summary: Commander Shepard had enjoyed the good food and soft beds when he was grounded...During his last moments he wished that he could just sleep for a moment. My take on the ending to ME3 and a sort of tribute to my main character.


Sleep…yeah sleep was something that he could use right about now.

"_Did anyone make it to the citadel?"_

"_No the entire force was decimated." _

_My job is never done_ He thought to himself as he forced his body to roll over on the rough ground. Everything ached and hurt. He could feel the blood drip from every orifice on his arms and legs. Rough parts of his N7 armour cut deeply into the wounds. His hands gently brushed the grip of a Carnifex and with determination picked it up and forced himself onto his legs. The beam was right there!

_One foot forward…then the other…left…right…left…right. _

His chest burst with flames of pain with each step he took. He had to ignore it. He was the only one left to end it all.

A trio of growls echoed in-front of him as three husks charged at him. Each one had a blank expression on its face as they charged at the Commander.

With a hefty grunt and sheer determination His arm raised the heavy pistol towards the oncoming enemies. Each gunshot sent a spasm of pain down his arm. Each shot of pain only pushed him further. The three husks went down easily, one of which had their head exploded. Each one fell on an Alliance Marine who was lying in a pool of his own blood.

Shepard pressed on determined to end it once and for all. Not just for this cycle but for the future generation too. He had promised Tali to help her build a home on Rannoch and he had promised Javik that the Reapers would end by his hand. He grit his teeth as the pain started to overwhelm him. Willpower was his driving force now.

He could feel the warm flow of the beam wash over his aching body. He pushed on, ignoring the fact that his armour was a complete write-off and he had no shielding or the fact that his Black Widow Rifle was destroyed. He was Commander Flynn Shepard and he would see this thing to the end, no matter the cost.

A marauder stepped out from behind some rubble and fired its fun at Shepard.

The bullet punched through the destroyed armour and pierced bone and flesh and shot out the back of Shepard's arm. In anger, Shepard retaliated, forcing his arm up once more and fired off a round of shots. The Marauder's shields popped and a duo of bullets ended the threat.

Zaeed was right. Anger was one hell of an anaesthetic.

The beam was even closer now and with one final push. Shepard stepped into the light.

**VVVV**

Sleep…definitely something he needed now.

The pain would not let him however. His entire being throbbed painfully as his senses came back one by one. The first thing that hit him was the overwhelming smell of death that assaulted his smell. He wanted to gag and throw up but he knew full well that even if he wanted to, he had nothing to throw up except blood and possibly an organ or two. His vision was the next to come back. A long dark corridor stretched out in-front of him, his eyes looking upon the numerous corpses around him that he associated with the smell. With a loud grunt he stood up again and stretched out his back.

"_Shepard?"_ A familiar voice asked over the communication link.

"Anderson? Is that you?" He asked curiously. He swore he heard over the radio that no-one made it up the beam. He had lost track of Anderson during the push to the beam.

"_Yeah, followed up behind you but it seems like we came out at different places." _ Anderson replied over the comm link.

Shepard didn't response as he pushed forward. He was on the verge of collapsing. Sleeping really did seem like a good idea right about now. His foot kicked a corpse, sending a shot of pain up his leg, Shepard moaned loudly.

"_You okay Commander?"_

"Ugh…I feel like death but I'm moving." Shepard responded weakly. The corridor was small and cramped with piles upon piles of corpses at either side. He didn't get a good look at any specific bodies but he was certain that many of the people he knew like Bailey and other C-sec officers were among them. "Where are you?"

"_I don't kno- whoa…" _

"Anderson?"

"_One of the walls just realigned itself…this place is shifting. Changing." _

Silence stretched out as Shepard continued his limp walked to the doorway ahead of him. A keeper walked out across the hallway to one side, ignoring the Commander and attending to its duties. Whatever they were.

Anderson's voice suddenly erupted in his ear again. _"There's a Chasm here and more hallways like the one I was in." _

"Hang on…I think I'm near an exit" Shepard replied as the door opened up. Near the door were more human remains, discarded to the sides like ragdolls. A metal bridge extended out in-front of him. He slowly limped down the steps towards the bridge, taking note of the surroundings. The silence was beginning to unnerve him. He could hear a faint humming somewhere that served as background noise, but it annoyed him. Like some sort of irritating noise that made his head throb.

"_Where do you think you're at?"_

Shepard took a look around his surroundings. The walls that flanked the exit of this room shifted a little, moving back and into each other. Large pieces of metal shot up and dropped back down either side of the bridge he was walking on, surges of electricity arcing between some of them. "I just found that Chasm you were talking about."

"_Hold on. I see something. A control panel maybe. I'll go on ahead and ch-"_

Static broke Anderson's voice and assaulted his ear. "Anderson?" Silence and then static greeted his response. His head throbbed from the noise and lifted a bloody hand to his Omni-tool to turn it off. Panic and Fear for his friend gave him new strength as he pushed on forward up the steps and out of the Chasm.

He walked into a very large room with metal pieces sticking out from the ceiling. In the background he could see the lights that he identified as the lights from the Citadel's arms. _Must be somewhere near the council tower…or something._ He pushed on ahead and could just about see a figure standing over something on a circular platform. When he got closer, his heart skipped a beat when he saw Anderson at the console. "Anderson."

Anderson stood up and turned around slowly and clumsily like he was drunk. He took a few steps forward and stood on the spot, his arms wide as if something was holding him there. "Shepard…I can't…" He groaned.

A familiar voice from behind Shepard startled him, catching him off guard. "I underestimated you Shepard."

_Illusive Man… _Shepard thought to himself. The thought then lead to a throbbing pain that sounded like a series of growls like someone was putting pressing onto his brain. "How did you get here?" He looked up to the figure and his heart stopped. His entire neck region was lit up like a motherboard; black wiring or skin replaced the neck, stretching up to around his chin and over his cheek.

It reminded him of Saren.

"I warned you. Control is the means to survival. Control of the Reapers… and you, if necessary." The Illusive man avoided the Commanders question. He looked over to Shepard with a sinister look in those bright blue eyes.

Anderson took in a deep breath and struggled to look at the Illusive Man. "They are controlling you."

The Illusive man smirked and shook his head. "I don't think so, Admiral."

The throbbing pain continued and the pressure on his brain increased. The growling intensified. Shepard ignored it the best he could. He had to for the sake of everyone on Earth. "Controlling me is a lot different than controlling a Reaper."

The Illusive man put a hand up to his mouth as if he was thinking. His eyes bore into Shepard. "Have a little faith." He muttered, almost disappointingly to the Commander. He walked off to the side, looking at the background. "When humanity discovered the mass relays, when we learned that there was more to the galaxy than we imagined. There were some of thought that the relays should be destroyed. They were scared of what we might find, terrified of what we might let in." The Illusive man walked around the edge and behind Anderson, continuing his monologue. "But look at what Humanity has achieved. Since that discovery we've advanced more than the past ten thousand years combined and the Reapers…they'll do the same for us a thousand fold but…"

The pressure increased again on Shepard. His mind started to hurt, his vision blurred slightly. The intense pain made him coil up slightly, bringing a hand up to his forehead. He could feel his gun arm lift slightly but it wasn't his own movement that caused it to lift like someone had finally attached his arm with a string and lifted it. He looked up at his arm and with a sickening realisation, noted the gun was pointed at Anderson.

The Illusive man was suddenly next to him, talking into his ear "…But only if we can harness their ability to control."

Anderson put up a hand and shook his head. "Bullshit! Wither we destroy them, or they'll destroy us."

"And waste this opportunity? Never." The Illusive man countered.

Shepard glared at him as he walked behind Shepard. "You're playing with things you don't understand. With power you shouldn't be able to use?"

The Illusive man stopped and paused to consider. "I…don't believe that. If we can control it, why shouldn't it be ours?"

"Because…we're not ready" Shepard admitted.

The Illusive man shook his head. "No. This is the way Humanity must evolve."

Anderson stood shakily on the spot, wavering a little as fatigue looked like it was starting to kick in. "There is always another way."

The Illusive man stood next to Anderson almost defiantly and looked at Shepard in the eye. "I've dedicated my life to understanding the Reapers and I know with certainty; The Crucible will allow me to control them."

"And then what?" Shepard almost shouted at the Illusive Man. How can he be so stubborn at this time, so opposed to ending the Reaper threat so that the galactic community can survive?

The Illusive Man stood between them and glared. "Look at the power they wield! Look at what we can do!" He took a step forward and raised a fist which glowed a vibrant violet.

Shepard felt the pressure on his mind increase tenfold and his finger curled around the trigger of the Carnifex. The gunshot echoed around the three men. The bullet embedded itself in Anderson's lower torso. "Anderson…" he croaked, unbelieving at what had just happened.

Anderson slouched down slightly, breathing heavily and clutching the spot where the bullet hit but stood up straight again. Anderson was always stubborn when he needed it the most.

Shepard looked at the Illusive Man again with a look that could kill. "I see what they did to you!"

"I took what I wanted from them, made it my own. This isn't about me or you! It's about things so much bigger than all of us!" The Illusive man said to Shepard, extending his arms out to emphasis his point.

Anderson shook his head. "Don't listen to him Shepard."

The Illusive man stood right next to Anderson, smiling a little. "And who will you listen to? An old soldier, stuck in his ways and only able to see the world down the barrel of a gun?" He turned to face Shepard. "And what if he is wrong? What if controlling the Reapers is the answer?"

"If we destroy the Reapers this ends today! The cycle will be broken and no-more galactic civilisations have to die! But if you can't control them…" Shepard started

The Illusive Man stepped forward. "But I can!" He sounded almost desperate to get his point across to Shepard, to bring him over to his side like he had done with the Collectors.

"Are you willing to bet Humanity's existence on that chance?"

The Illusive man placed a hand on his forehead like something was bugging his mind "I…know it will work."

Shepard smirked. "You can't, can you? They won't let you do it."

The Illusive man snapped out of his dream like state and pointed a finger at Shepard. "No! I'm in control! No one is telling me what to do." His voice was angry and annoyed.

Shepard could feel a sense of déjà vu creeping up on him. This felt like those times where he was trying to convince Saren to stand down to let him stop the Reapers from using the Citadel all those years ago.

"Listen to yourself. You're…indoctrinated." Anderson's voice sounded raspy, as if he was out of breath and energy.

The Illusive Man shook his head. "No. No! The two of you, so self-righteous. Do you think power like this comes Easy? There are sacrifices…"

Shepard shook his head. "You've sacrificed too much…as I have…" His thoughts went back to Thane and Mordin to Kaiden and all the countless other lives that he had sacrificed to get this far.

"Shepard I…I only want to protect Humanity. The Crucible can control them. I know it can. I just…" The Illusive mans started to plea desperately. He started to pace back and forward between Anderson and Shepard.

"It's not too late. Let us go. We'll do the rest." Shepard asked him.

The Illusive man stopped for a moment like he was considering the action but he soon shook his head. "I…can't do that Commander."

Anderson took a few shaky steps to look at the Illusive Man. "Of course you can't. They own you now."

The Illusive man walked over behind Anderson for a moment and did something before walking back into view with a Predator pistol in hand. "You'd undo everything I've accomplished.

Shepard shook his head solemnly. "But because of you…" His eyes started straight back into the Illusive Mans blue ones. "Humanity is already undone."

The Illusive Man shook his head desperately. "That's not true!"

"They have the Citadel! They got us fighting each other instead of them!" Shepard shouted, using the strength he had left to finish the conversation. He had to do this now or lose Earth and lose Tali.

The Illusive Man started to pace around again. "I just need to…"

Shepard quickly interrupted him, wanting to keep the pressure on. "You've done exactly what the Reapers wanted. You're still doing it now because they control you!"

"I…They're too strong." The Illusive man cried, shaking his head.

Shepard could feel the pressure on his mind again. He shoved the pain to one side. "You're stronger. Don't let them win. Break their hold. Fight it!"

The Illusive man stopped pacing and looked at the pistol in his hand. "I tried, Shepard." He placed the barrel of the gun to the side of his head. "But thank you."

The gunshot echoed around them and the Illusive Man stumbled to the ground. The glowing blue of the implants faded from view, leaving nothing but a black neck and dead man.

Shepard immediately felt the pressure from his mind lift. He could move freely now. Wasting no time he walked forward towards the control panel and saw Anderson collapse, no doubt from the bullet wound he had sustained. He'd tend to him later. Right now he had to get the arms open. He stood in-front of the panel and pressed a few keys on the holographic interface, blood smearing over them slightly and he watched with a satisfied smile as the arms started to open, giving him a spectacular view of Earth.

A groan sounded from behind him and with relief he watched as Anderson propped himself up against a raised section of the platform, looking out at the view of Earth. Wearily Shepard took a seat next to him, a grateful sigh emitting from his lips as his sore body was allowed some rest.

"Commander." Anderson muttered.

Shepard looked over to Anderson with a smile. "We did it."

Anderson smiled too and nodded slightly. "Yes we did." He looked out at the view for a moment. "Hell of a view."

Shepard nodded and grunted a little as the pain throbbed throughout his body. "Best seats in the house."

"God…it feels like years since I've just…sat down." Anderson wearily muttered. His head dropped slowly before remaining still.

Shepard chuckled weakly. "I think you've earned a rest sir." He shot a worried look over to his friend. "Anderson?"

Anderson's shot back up. He blinked rapidly and looked around as much as his sore neck would let him. "Mmm." He grunted a little.

"Stay with me. We're almost through this." Shepard told him as sternly as he could muster despite the pain. He wasn't going to lose a friend…not when it's so close to being over.

Anderson smiled wearily. "You did good, son. You did good. I'm proud of you." His head dropped again, his entire body going limp, sliding down from the platform a little."

Shepard nodded in appreciation. "Thank you sir." He looked over to the still form of his friend. "Anderson?" When he didn't receive a reply, sadness weighed heavily in his heart as he continued to look at Earth. Despite all they have been through and being so close to the end. Another life was claimed by the Reapers…another friend he had lost to the war. Anderson was like a father to him but Shepard had no tears to cry. His body wouldn't let him. He could feel blood on his hand where he had placed it absentmindedly on his torso and he looked at it for a moment almost knowing what it meant.

"I won't be far behind you…sir" Shepard muttered wearily as his head dropped to the side. _Now I can have that sleep I wa-_

"_Shepard. Commander." _

His communication link flickered to life in his ear, jolting him awaking. The voice belonged to Admiral Hackett. He looked around widely. _Maybe not._ "I…what do you need me to do?" He asked quietly. He fell to the floor in-front of Anderson and attempted to stand up. His legs wouldn't hold him up.

"_The Crucible is not working, it's not firing. It must be something on your end." _

Shepard slowly crawled forward on all fours. His vision blurred horribly as his stretched out for the console in-front of him.

"_Commander Shepard!"_

He shook his head as his hand struck the side of the console's base. "I don't see- I'm not sure how to." Shepard muttered incoherently. His entire body felt so heavy. _I'm sure the Admiral can wait five minutes… _His head touched the cold floor and it felt like a blessing. He ignored the person calling for him in his ear. He closed his eyes and felt sleep embrace him warmly.

**VVVV**

Or so he thought…

He was on all fours, looking at the shiny, white floor that his hands were now bloodying. His head was swimming in a mixture of pain and light headedness and he felt the pain increase when he tried to remember what happened, how he had gotten here but he couldn't remember at all.

"Wake up!"

A voice? But to who? He forced his head up and saw what looked like a white VI but the VI was that of the child he had saw back on Earth all those months ago…back when it all started. With a groan he forced himself up onto his legs. His chest flared in pain from the movement but he was up and alive. He took a look around and froze when he looked around at the background of space, Earth and the battle between Reaper and the Galactic Community. It truly was a view like no other. Behind the weird child VI (it was the only logical explanation he could think of, it looked very similar to a VI) was a large white beam and to the sides, some other objects which he couldn't get a good view of. The left side was highlighted by a blue light while the right side, a red light. He finally managed to find the words in his throat. "What…where am I?"

"The Citadel. It is my home." The child spoke. So it wasn't a VI but it was…something. Shepard felt like he had heard the voice before but his mind couldn't put the voice to a face.

Shepard looked at the child. "Who are you?"

"I am the Catalyst."

The Catalyst? But according to the prothean VI the Citadel was Catalyst. "I thought the Citadel was the Catalyst" Shepard asked, his mind speaking the words before he could stop them.

"No. The Citadel is part of me. "

Shepard shook his head. He hadn't the time for a Q and A. "I need to stop the Reapers. Do you know how I can do that?"

The Child shuffled on the spot, as if uncomfortable. "Perhaps. I control the Reapers. They're my solution." He continued to speak in a mono-toned voice. The child started to walk away from Shepard, down the large walkway.

Shepard slowly followed behind him, making sure not to put too much weight on one side of his body, lest he wanted to fall again. "Solution? To what?"

The Child looked back briefly but didn't stop. "Chaos. The created will always rebel against the creators. But we found a way to stop that from happening. A way to restore order for the next cycle."

Shepard glared at the child. It started to sound very much like Harbinger. "By wiping out Organic Life?" he inquired.

The Child stopped and turned to face Shepard. "No! We harvest advanced civilisations, leaving the younger ones alone." His voice was almost accusing Shepard of being short-sighted. "Just as we left your people alive the last time we were here."

Shepard couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Reapers came to 'harvest' advanced organic life while leaving the less developed ones alone? Then again, he did hear reports that the Yahg homeworld was not reporting any sort of Reaper activity. "But you killed the rest…that isn't harvesting that's genocide on a major scale."

The Child stopped walking and looked up as a Reaper was floating through space, its red laser beams demolishing any resistance. "We helped them ascend so they could make way for new life, storing the old life in Reaper form," It sad, completely ignoring Shepard's accusation.

Shepard followed the Childs gaze up at the Reaper. "I think we'd rather keep our own form…We've seen what happened to the Protheans, turned Collectors for the Reapers twisted ends."

"I'm also aware that you destroyed the next generation of Reaper on the Collector Base. But no…you can't. Without us to stop it, all synthetic life would destroy Organic life. We created the Cycle do that never happens. That's the Solution," The Child finally finished explaining.

Shepard shook his head. The Reapers were created to kill Organic life so that Synthetic life wouldn't do the same thing? The whole thing sounded so bizarre…and wrong. "But by doing that you're taking away our future, without a future we have no hope, without hope we may as well be machines programmed to do what we are told."

The Child smiled, almost knowingly at Shepard. "You have hope, more than you know. The fact that you are standing here, the first organic ever proves it." His head then dropped and his shoulders heaved like he was sighing. "But it also proves my solution will no longer work."

_Good. _"So now what?" Shepard asked patiently.

"We find a new solution." The Child said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay…but how?"

"The Crucible changed me, created new…possibilities. But I can't make them happen. I know you thought about destroying us." The Child indicated over to the red side.

Shepard followed the child's finger and groaned as an image flashed in his mind. He could see Anderson walking up to a control panel of sort with a ton of wires behind some glass. He was firing a game and the panel exploded in a large fireball. Several shots later and Anderson was soon engulfed in the resulting explosion.

"You can wipe out all synthetic life if you want. But would you cause mass Genocide again. The Geth are now a true intelligence and by your and Tali'Zorah's argument, have a soul. Their numbers have also increased since you rewrote the ones under our control of Reaper code. Your crew member EDI would also be wiped out." The Child stated. "But even you and many humans are partly synthetic. You would kill yourself along with the humans who have been upgraded with synthetics."

Shepard looked at the Child. "But the Reapers would be destroyed?"

The Child nodded. "Yes, but the peace will not last. Your children will create synthetics, and then the chaos will come back."

The Silence stretched out between the Child and Shepard. The Child was right. He had made the Geth stronger by rewriting the heretic machines and now they are a true intelligent life form thanks to Legion uploading the Reaper code to them. He would be killing all of them to destroy the Reapers. He'd also sacrifice EDI for that too…could he really let another friend die because of his actions?

"Or, do you think you can control us?" The Child suddenly spoke up and pointed over to the left side.

Shepard followed the finger and again, a picture was burned into his mind. This time he could see the Illusive Man surrounded by a surge of electricity as he gripped two sticks. He let out a yell of pain and slipped back a little, the vision soon ended. "Huh…so The Illusive Man was right after all."

"Yes. But he could never have taken control because we already controlled him."

Shepard looked at the blue side again. "But I can…"

The Child nodded again. "You will die. You will control us but you will lose everything you have."

Shepard looked at the floor. The pool of blood from his dripping wounds was starting to get larger around his feet. "But the Reapers will obey me?" The option sounded pleasing to Shepard. He was never one to seize control but if he could control the Reapers…maybe he could force them so self-destruct and end the cycle and keep the Geth and EDI alive.

"There is another solution."

Shepard quickly looked at the Child. "And that is?"

"Synthesis, you can add your energy to the Crucible's. Everything you are will be absorbed and then sent out. The resulting chain reaction will fuse all synthetic and organic life into a new framework a new…DNA." The Child explained.

Shepard shook his head. "I…don't know"

"Why not? Synthetics are already a part of you. Can you imagine your life without them? It was synthetics that brought you back to life during Project Lazarus when the Illusive Man needed you, synthetics helped countless organics to see or walk again." The Child argued.

"But that is different…you're talking about changing what it means to be an organic…you're talking about rewriting a DNA code that makes us human and makes turian, turians…but there will be peace?" Shepard added on the last past hesitantly, if the option of Synthesis was the best one, he'd rather not dismiss it right away.

"The Cycle will end. Synthesis is the final evolution of all life, but we need each other to make it happen. You have a difficult decision." The Child turned on the spot to face Shepard, its water life surface giving him a serious look. "But releasing the energy of the crucible for whatever choice you make will end the cycle, but it will destroy the mass relays. The paths are open…but you have to choose." The Child took a few steps back, leaving Shepard to his thoughts.

Shepard watched as three walkways floated up and connected to each option. Wearily he started to walk forward to where the three paths met. His mind was reeling. Should he take control? Destroy everything Synthetic or fuse everything together? Should he do nothing but bleed out? If the relays are going to be destroyed then it might as well be the Reapers killing everyone. The combined fleets of Turian, Salarian, Krogan, Quarian, Asari and Geth were orbiting around Earth and were still fighting on the ground. Doing that would mean they would be stranded. Dextro-protein species like Quarians and Turians wouldn't be able to handle human food…could he do that to Tali? The thought of his Quarian fighting on Earth or even dead sent a shiver down his spine; He couldn't do nothing and let the Reapers kill her. And then there were the Krogan to consider. If they numbers exploded then they'd be to many on their homeworld and not enough food for them all. No doubt that'll go back to warring with each other.

Was nothing he had done been the right choice?

He slowly walked over to the blue side. If he could control the Reapers, maybe they could salvage some tech from them to repair or remake the mass relays. He could order them to help find food or supplies to help the other species get home and no-one would have to die…just himself. He was fine with that. He knew that this was somehow the end his only regret was not being able to help Tali with her house.

He stood in-front of the two control sticks and looked at them for a moment and slowly extended a hand out to touch one of them. He stopped for a moment to consider his choice. Something didn't feel right…something was off. He took a step back and felt his head seethe in pain.

"_Don't do it Sir!"_

"Kaiden?"

"_It's a Reaper Trap! They are trying to indoctrinate you! Fight it! Don't be like Saren. Destroy the Reapers!" _

Shepard blinked for a few moments as the voice…Kaiden's voice faded in his mind. It all felt so clear now…and with that he knew what to do. He turned around and started he was back towards the main walkway.

"Do you not want to control us?" The Child asked.

Shepard smiled. "You're good…I'll give you that…but I'm better." He grunted as his legs gave way and he fell onto all fours. His pistol clattered on the ground and he picked it up, forcing himself to move on. "But I'm not like Saren or the Illusive Man...Harbinger."

"I am the Catalyst."

Shepard shook his head as he made his way up the other walkway. "No…your voice is Harbinger's. I didn't see it at first…The Illusive Man's Appearance, the choices I was given…all factor into you…"

"Explain."

"If I had chosen to control you…Yeah sure I'd be able to send you away…but you'd still be alive and you'd eventually break free of my control. Or corrupt me into continuing the Cycle." Shepard glanced at the large beam of light before continuing on. "Synthesis…fusing organic and synthetic. You might as well call us all husks. We'd fuse yourself with Reaper Code allowing every lifeform being controlled by the Reapers…by you." He stopped in-front of the control panel. "Destroying you, sure it might kill the Geth but they're smart…they'll survive. EDI will have a backup somewhere."

"And what if you are wrong? What if you commit mass genocide?" The Child enquired, his voice becoming more like Harbingers.

Shepard smiled and aimed his Carnifex at the panel and shot at the glass twice. "I'm Commander Shepard. I'm never wrong." A third shot rang out as he approached it, breaking the glass. With renewed vigour he walked forward, ignoring the pain that he was sending up his legs and spine and continued to fire. "Saviour of the Ranchi, I helped cure the genophage and gave Tali back her homeworld." He continued to fire, recoiling as tongues of flames licked at his. "And I'm taking the Reapers to hell with me if I'm wrong." His thoughts turned to Joker and Anderson and then to Garrus and Liara before finally settling on Tali.

_I'm sorry Tali…I'm going to get some sleep now…wake me up when you need me. _

A final shot rang out from the Carnifex and an almighty explosion erupted from the panel, engulfing Shepard in its heated embrace.

He finally got the Sleep he so rightfully deserved.

* * *

><p><strong>Despite the somewhat dodgy ending I loved the game to pieces. The music combined with the feeling I got from the ending was just so epic that I had to do this in a tribute to my character Flynn Shepard (not to be confused with my OC Flynn Silvers) <strong>

**I may continue this if I figure out how to make a decent closure to this ending or if Bioware decides to sort out the ending. Hopefully for free but knowing EA, charging ten pounds for the change as DLC...  
>I hope you enjoyed this small oneshot I did within 24 hours! <strong>


End file.
